The purpose of this study is to identify the undesirable side effects of HMG-COA reductase inhibitors on skeletal muscle metabolism and fatigue in hypercholesterolemic subjects. Also, this study will provide credence to hypothesis that highly lipid soluble drugs such as lovastatin and simvastatin may exacerbate the myalgic effects, caused by strenuous eccentric exercise; whereas highly hydrophilic drugs such as pravastatin may be relatively safer.